Breaking Barriers
by JenovaWolfen
Summary: "So how long you been alone, Train?" I sat next to him on the roof. "All my life..." He answered and I scooted closer to him. "Well, I'll change that, won't I?" I smiled as I pulled him towards me... Train\OC Rated: M
1. Chapter 1

**So here's another story of mine, I hope you like it :)  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat<strong>... 

* * *

><p>"Hazel Vel-a-corpse?" The tall man asked me from where he sat at his ornate desk. His eyes screamed arrogance and his face, with its nicely cut jawline and slightly deepened cheeks, made me want to crawl the walls.<p>

"Pronounced, Vay-la-core," I scowled at his mispronunciation, but he merely waved me off with a flick of his hand.

"Tom-ay-toe, Tomato," His utter lack of interest in what was going on was annoying to the extent of insanity.

I stared into the face of Tyrant's assistant and tried not to hit him. He simply brushed a strand of his ochre hair out of his eyes and continued looking at my résumé.

"So, Hazel, why are you knocking at Mr. Tyrant's door?" He smirked at me and I sighed.

"Call me Haze and, believe it or not, there isn't much work out there,"

"Ah yes, Haze Velacorps, I _have_heard of you, plenty of good reviews," I mentally thanked whatever deity was out there for finally getting through to this man, "But why not become a Sweeper?"

"Not my line of work," I looked away and he put his elbows on the desk.

"So you can't use a gun or a sword?" He clicked his tongue in disapproval.

"I never said that,"

"So you could be an assassin and trying to elim-" He began, but I cut him off abruptly.

"Look, Mr. Tyrant needs entertainment for his ball and I'm willing to provide for a decent fee," I stared past his face and at his office curtains that were a sickly green colour.

His entire office was just as repulsive as he was, cheap wallpaper, tatty curtains, stained carpets and sleazy statues. Yes, this was the office of some big shot gangbanger thug.

"You didn't deny my claim that you're a Chronos Number," He suddenly held a small pistol in his right hand. I snickered at the sight.

"If I was a Number, you and Mr. Tyrant would be dead..." I cocked my head and smirked. He scoffed, but obviously found truth in my words, "Plus, the ballroom will be heavily guarded. There's no way I could get close enough for a kill and if I do I wouldn't be able to find an escape route," He nodded at my statement and continued with the interview.

"And you're a dancer?" He rested his chin on his hands and looked very interested all of a sudden.

"Among other things, but mostly a dancer," I answered him, lounging on the couch that I was told to sit on. If he can be arrogant, I can be pushy, "So are you interested or not?" I asked him blankly, really, if he wasn't I was wasting my time.

"Yes, you will dance at the ball," He replied and leant back against his big leather chair, "We shall arrange back up dancers and music for you,"

I stood and shook his hand which was covered in expensive rings. _"Probably cost a fortune to steal it," _I thought smugly. I exited his office and strode down the halls of the Governor's house. _"Too big, must be lonely," _

As I exited through the doors of the mansion I thought back to what Tyrant's assistant said. _Assassin_. Never, I would never be a Chronos dog. A Sweeper though...perhaps...but not now, not when things are so tense... 

* * *

><p>I walked into a small cafe to escape the roar of the Governor's parade. I scanned the room quickly in case of there were any <em>unsavory<em>people lurking about. I noticed a lot of thugs around the bar and a guy in a white suit with oddly green coloured hair sitting by himself.

"We get all types here, but the thugs have been pouring in since Tyrant was elected," A waitress with longish hair and a nice slender build commented.

I smiled and sat down a t a table not from the guy with green hair. I noticed he was wearing an eye patch and smoking.

"Hey Mister, you gonna order something?" The waitress asked him impatiently. A blush crept over the man's cheeks. He began rubbing the back of his head nervously. _"He's broke!" _I had to cover my mouth not to laugh.

_Surely a man in his thirties, or I assumed thirties, would have a stable job. Didn't he have a family or a wife? Responsibilities_...?

"What do you actually do for a living?" The waitress asked him with a sort of disapproving look.

"I'm a Sweeper," He said blankly and the girl nodded.

"We don't get many of those in here," The waitress said before one again asking him if he was going to order anything at all.

_Him, a Sweeper? Go figure_. I beckoned the waitress over. She stepped quickly to my table and I sat back in my chair.

"Wow, your eyes are really purple, like an intense amethyst colour," She was observant and I suddenly felt like I was being watched by God himself. I ran my hand through my slightly long jet black hair in response to the sudden feeling, "Oh hey, sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel awkward," She apologised and I shook my head.

"It's fine, get me a coffee please and get that guy whatever he wants, I'll pay," I pointed to the Sweeper and she stared at me.

"Generous of you," I laughed as she said it and I simply looked outside the window. _I wonder if he's hunting Tyrant_...

"Mind if I join you?" I yelped as I noticed he was standing right next to me. I clutched my heart and glared at him.

"Don't do that to me!" I hissed, "You'll give me a heart attack!"

He laughed and sat down. His laugh was deep, but it held softness to it, "You didn't have to pay for my food, you know?" He lit a cigarette and offered me one. I refused his offer and he shrugged.

"It's not a big deal," I once again relaxed into my seat. He took a long puff of the cancer stick in his mouth.

"Sven Vollfied," He extended his hand and I shook it firmly. Dad always said a man had to have a firm handshake. Sven's handshake was sort of relaxed, but still held a certain firm grasp.

"Haze Velacorps," I replied and he sort of ogled me for a while making me uncomfortable yet again.

"The dancer?" He asked and I nodded. Seems I was getting a reputation. I had only been dancing for a few years. I remember I once hit a guy for calling me a stripper. I was a dancer, as in, hip-hop, not a _private _dancer!

"So, Sven, are you going to Tyrant's party?" I asked him and Sven nodded, but grinned when his food came. Stacks and stacks of food were placed on the table.

Let's just say for a gentleman he ate like a savage. I barely managed to avoid all the food particles flying from the other end of the table. I slowly sipped my coffee.

A few hours from now I would have to go to that party. Tyrant has probably got himself into trouble with Chronos. Maybe I should give S- No, I won't call Her, I don't need Her. The thought of her made my skin crawl and I suddenly just wanted to be alone, away from everyone and everything.

"It was nice meeting you, Sven," I stood up and left a wad of cash on the table, "There's a little extra just in case,"

"Hey, wait!" He called after me, but I was already walking down the street towards the new house of Lib Tyrant... 

* * *

><p>Seconds turned to minutes, minutes to hours and eventually I was sitting in a large dressing room getting ready to perform. I laced up my purple Converse boots and tightened my violet hoodie. The time before a performance was always nerve racking, more so now that I'm performing for some gangsters, but I need their money and the addition to my reputation.<p>

I stepped out of the room and padded silently down the corridor towards the hall. I pushed the doors open and was greeted by applause. It seems my imminent performance had been announced beforehand. I networked and greeted a few people before making my way onto a platform. Three nicely dressed girls were standing waiting for me and I took each of their hands and greeted them.

I surveyed the hall with all its decorations and impressive lighting. Food tables were scattered around the room and I spotted Sven lurking like vulture at the back no doubt eyeing the food. I smiled and readied myself. Just a few minutes of dancing and I can leave

I wiped my hands on my black jeans and stood waiting for the music. I noticed a window on the top floor was open. Strange, Tyrant's guards wouldn't be that careless. Someone must've snuck in. It couldn't have been a gatecrasher, they would've made too much noise. That means the intruder is a professional.

"Chronos," I whispered and leaped off the platform much to the disappointment of the crowd. I was making my way to Sven when a black blur rushed past me. _Holy crap_! I stepped back in surprise and let out a small yelp.

That's when Sven came bolting past me and knocked me backwards. I fell to the floor, but rolled and was on my feet before anyone could notice that I was even pushed in the first place.

It was so quick that it was irritating. Nobody, but Sven and me, noticed the assassin before the bullet went through Tyrant's body... 

* * *

><p>I stood there for a while before running out of the mansion to follow the assassin. I knew without a doubt that it was Black Cat. Nobody else moved that fast and that quietly. Not even Her. What was stupid was that I was following a deadly assassin just to see his face. <em>Damn, I'm stupid<em>...

Yet, I kept running after him for some reason. Over the years I'd come to loathe Chronos to the point of obsessive hatred. So, I tried to distance myself from everything Chronos related and to suddenly have Number XIII show up was all it took to send me over the edge.

Now I wouldn't be paid, but it meant something else. It meant that She was watching me. Why? It's not like I was a threat...maybe this was just a coincidence.

"Black Cat!" I yelled after him, but naturally there was no response. He did however stop. I caught up quickly and stood facing his back. He was just about my height, probably my age as well, about 23 years old. His long, thick brown hair looked so soft.

"Black Cat," I breathed and winced when he turned his revolver on me. It was a sharp looking gun, made out of orichalcum, like all Chronos weapons. It was cold, the barrel touching my forehead.

"So do it, death doesn't scare me," I looked deep into his yellow cat-like eyes and saw something other than bloodlust. He looked lonely. Did he even have friends? But his face, it was so...there weren't words to describe him.

"Why not?" He asked me, his voice was smooth and soft, enticing almost. He was just and arm's length apart. I could try and disarm him, but he's a quick shot. Nope, I was stuck at his mercy.

"I've been running from it for a while," I said calmly. He looked past me for a second. I made no attempt to move. His eyes captivated me. Like I said, obsession.

"Duck," He said calmly and I hit the dirt, the blade of a boomerang just missing me.

"Shit!" I hissed and moved to flank Black Cat. _I'm helping him_?

I lunged at the guard wearing a strange visor and nailed him in his neck before he threw me off of him. Black Cat took care of the rest as he moved lightning fast and pinned the guy against a tree with his own weapon. It was unnatural how quickly he moved. The fight as over before it began.

"Hey, thanks," I thanked him, but he ignored me and leapt onto the fence that surrounded the mansion's grounds. His movements were so neat, he was so lithe.

"Forget you ever saw me, are we clear?" He asked me, but it was more like an order.

"Not a chance," I smiled at him as he jumped off the fence and ran away into the night.

"So that's who my sister works with..." I sighed. Sven bounded up to me and fixed his hat. He sat down and lit a cigarette.

"Who was he?" He asked me and I shook my head while adjusting my boots.

"Black Cat," I answered and stared the way he left... 

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. Please give me some feedback :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 coming up :)  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat<strong>... 

* * *

><p>I walked along the rooftops towards my apartment. This city was depressing most of the time, but at night it was pretty morbid. Especially if Chronos was prowling for targets. The moon and stars only sought to hide its nefariousness with casted shadows. Hidden beneath those shadows there would be a few deaths tonight.<p>

Yes, the death of the targets of Chronos that range from infamous Mafia dons to entire families that probably didn't do much.

I stopped walking for a moment and looked out over the town. A sound of a gunshot rang far to the North. I sighed and continued walking across the tile roofs that would eventually lead to my quaint little home. This town was slowing plunging into despair.

If it isn't Chronos, it's thugs and criminals. Yup, the waitress was right, we get all types here. Types that seem strange, but are really even stranger. Sven...Black Cat...Me...

My mind raced back to earlier tonight when Black Cat killed Lib Tyrant. The guests were so shocked and they didn't even get to meet the guy who murdered him.

A quiet meow startled me and I looked down to find a small white cat circling my legs. I bent down and stroked it behind the ears. It purred in approval and quickly settled into my arms. I scooped the cat up and held it close to me. It was cute for something that tiny.

I suddenly felt eyes on me. I looked around the rooftops and eventually found what was making me feel that way. The pair of ochre eyes watched me from where they pierced the darkness. They were almost identical to a cat's eye.

"I'm glad you find me interesting," I smirked and Black Cat looked away although I don't know whether it was out of embarrassment because I knew he was staring or whether it was because he couldn't be bothered with me. It was probably the second theory even though I wished it was the first.

"Hardly," He quipped and his eyebrow twitched. I chuckled and walked over to where he sat on the roof.

"Is that why you were eyeballing me just now?" I teased and he turned a shade of red.

"I-I was not staring at you!" He denied with full force which only succeeded in making me laugh harder.

"No, of course not, just at the cat I'm holding in my arms right now," I said sarcastically and he scowled, clearly embarrassed.

"Whatever," Black Cat dismissed me and I couldn't help, but grin at how he becomes so friendly if you just treated him like a person.

I flopped down next to him and he glared at me. I just smiled triumphantly and he once again averted his gaze.

"What are you doing here anyway?" He asked coldly and I relaxed slightly.

"I live near here," I responded slowly and lay down on the roof so i could stare at the moon, "Why? Do you want me to leave?"

He didn't reply and I took it as a no. I looked at him as he lay down as well, his one knee in mid-air. He seemed so relaxed for someone who killed people for a living.

"Black Cat?" I said softly and he grunted for me to continue with whatever I wanted to say, "Are you, I mean have you ever really been, happy with what you do for Chronos?"

"I do what is required of me," He answered with no feeling, "that's all,"

"Fair enough,"

"How about you," He raised an eyebrow, "Are you happy being a...wait, what do you do?"

"I'm a dancer," I grinned at him and he blushed.

"Well, I suppose times are tough and desperate time, desperate meas-"

"I'm not an _exotic _dancer," I hissed at him, "I dance hip-hop and stuff like hip-hop!"

Then he did something that threw me off, he laughed. It was a sweet laugh, almost pure compared to his line of work.

I scowled and chuckled to myself despite how he called me a stripper.

"So," I looked at him, "Do I get the privilege of knowing your name or not?"

He looked at me with those eyes and I felt my stomach twist.

"Train," He paused and looked at the moon again, "Train Heartnet," 

* * *

><p>I think that I must have been more content in that moment than in my entire life. Then again, my life hadn't been that great before. Still, the feeling stayed.<p>

We had said so little to each other yet it felt as if we had said so much, but we were still happy just to sit in a comfortable silence.

"Sing a song unto the world,  
>Rising high the clouds unfurl,<br>Fan the flames into the past,  
>Here now our lives will last,<br>We'll never know the times of pain,  
>Fall down,<br>Fall down,  
>Falls the rain,<br>My life won't be plain,"

The words sliced through the air like a sword through water. Time itself seemed to stop and listen to the girl singing and when she finished the world appeared to cry out for an encore. Even Train was captivated by her voice, much to my displeasure.

"Oh hey, I didn't know I had an audience," She grinned and hopped over to us. Her white kimono shone in the light and flowed around her as she moved. Her dark hair was cut nicely so that it was about jaw-length all around except for her fringe that covered her forehead.

"We didn't know we had a ticket," I joked and she laughed with me.

"So, you guys are just sitting out here, alone," She twirled and stuck her hands as if to encompass everything, "How romantic?" She put her hands together and raised her eyebrows.

Train turned scarlet and grimaced which caused me to clutch my sides as I burst out laughing.

"We're not _together_!" Train protested, but she had none of it.

"You guys can get over whatever problems you have, true love withstands anything!" She said very enthusiastically.

I was on the floor now and gasping for air as Train put his face in his hands.

When I finally calmed down I turned to speak to her, "No, we're not gay together," I helped Train.

"Oh, my bad," She rubbed the back of her head, "I'm Saya," She held out her hand which I took and shook firmly.

"Haze," I replied and she smiled before looking over at Train who didn't say anything.

"You don't have to tell me your name if you don't want to," Saya tried to coerce Train, but he didn't really care. He was too secretive to share that. In fact, I'm surprised he even told me his name.

"Good, I don't want to," He was suddenly back to his reclusive self. That's the problem with Chronos, trust nobody, but yourself.

"Hey, you don't have to be rude," She scolded, "I was just being polite, plus I'm keeping the crows from pecking at your head."

Train looked at her as if she was insane and she began to explain, "If you sit here all stiff the crows will peck you,"

I glanced at a crow on the chimney and its eyes had a red gleam to them. I shuddered and shifted closer to Train. It didn't go unnoticed by him, but he made no attempt to move away.

"I think a night like this perfect for singing," She breathed and stared at the town, "It's beautiful, right?"

"Beautifully morbid, yes," I answered and she frowned.

"Why do you think that?" She asked me and I slouched back a bit.

"There's so much that goes on in this town that you don't notice," I glanced at Train quickly before looking somewhere else, "Murder, theft, assault, rape, drug deals...assassinations..."

I know Train tensed and I put my hand on his where it rested on the bench we sat on, but kept there for only a second.

"Yeah, but you can look past that," She said and I shook my head before standing up.

"When you have a past like mine," I began to walk away, but stopped on the top of the roof, "It gets really difficult to see the good things when all you've seen is the worst things imaginable,"

"I don't believe that," Saya shot back, "everyone has good in them, no matter what their past,"

"Yeah, I know someone like that," I winked at Train and waved at Saya before making my way home... 

* * *

><p>A sharp ringing sounded and I nearly fell out of my bed trying to grab my phone. I pawed at my metal side table looking for the blasted thing and eventually found it next to the clock. I looked at the device as it ticked mockingly in front of me. 6 AM. This had better be important.<p>

"Hello?" I answered as I flipped open my cellphone, my voice still groggy because I was still half asleep.

"Haze..." A woman spoke to me and i immediately recognized the voice.

"What do _you _want?" I growled at her and I heard her smirk on the other side of the phone.

"Willzark and I have an interesting proposition for you," She replied calmly and I scoffed.

"What would the Elder Statesmen see in me that is of value?" I asked her and she sighed.

"That I don't know, but Willzark wants you to handle a mission for us,"

"Like I care what Willzark thinks," I grumbled as I sat up in bed, the covers falling away neatly so that my bare torso was exposed.

"We'll make it worth your while," She added and this had me listening.

"What are we looking at?" I said, interested. She chuckled and I realized that she was amused at how I behaved.

"You haven't changed at all, Hazel," She prodded and I creased my brow, "Come to Chronos HQ and we'll discuss this with the Elder Statesmen,"

"Still in the same place?" I asked.

"Still there,"

"When must I be there?"

"In an hour," She ordered and I scowled.

"I don't take orders from you anymore Sephiria," I lashed at her. The line went dead for a few seconds before she spoke.

"But as your sister I'm asking you to do this for me," Sephiria seemed almost like she sued to be.

"Fine, I'll be there in a few," I hopped out of bed walking over to my black glass cupboard that housed my clothes. As I pulled on a purple shirt and a black blazer I thought about what I had to do. It had been years since the Elder Statesmen even mentioned my name and that was mostly because of Sephiria.

I pulled out a pistol from a holster that rested on a hook at the back of the cupboard. I tucked it into the waistband of my jeans, but not before I double checked the safety. Let's not give another reason why name is a girl's name.

Well, if I was going in, I was going in prepared for the worst. I thought about possibly meeting Train while I was at the HQ. What would he think of me if he saw me inside the ornate halls of the Chronos Headquarters?

This could be good and this could be bad. As I saw it there were two possible theories that seemed very real and very deadly.

Going to Chronos HQ could be a really big opportunity for me,

Or the greatest mistake of my life... 

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! I'll update soon! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to my reviewers, it's nice to have you along. I promise there will be a lot in store for you guys.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat<strong>... 

* * *

><p>"Rough morning?" Saya asks me as she passes me on the street. I sigh and nod. It would be hard not crawl the walls when I get to the Chronos HQ. I would always get the discreet red envelope containing the summons from the Elder Statesmen.<p>

"Wanna talk about it?" She offers, but I politely refuse. It's not something to talk about and sharing information with even a hint to Chronos was dangerous enough.

"Oh hey, do you wanna come with me to hunt my new target? He's some nasty guy named Preta Ghoul," She shows me his wanted poster and I feel a pang of heat at the thought of being able to hunt a target again even if it's just for a while and not for the sake of killing.

"Let's be a Sweeper for a day," I grin and she smiles, clapping her hands together. I had to be honest, I liked Saya. She was a little bit crazy and sometimes people just need to laugh about things.

"Should we head out later tonight?" She asks and I think of how long the meeting would take. I doubt it would take too long.

"I just have to settle a few things and then we'll go," I tell her and begin walking again.

"Hazel, are you even armed?" She says worriedly and I smirk.

"Don't worry," I assure her, "I'll be well armed after a few hours,"

She seems a little confused as I sauntered away from where she stood. Then again, I would be too if I didn't know who I really was... 

* * *

><p>Walking through the ornate Chronos halls was like a horrid trip down memory lane. Except this memory lane was more gruesome than most. The images were fresh in my mind. Memories from two years ago when I walked these very halls to meet with the same Elder Statesmen.<p>

It was different back then. Very different. I would walk these corridors with a sense of superiority and strength, allowing nobody to look down on me or my colleagues. I could almost smell the scent of the blood that used to hang around me like some rich perfume.

The shiny, polished corridors gleamed as if they were trying to extend a hand of welcome to greet me. It was almost ironic because of the death and deception that hid behind its smooth surfaces.

The occasional couch was placed in between the pillars that, placed neatly and parallel to each other on the sides of the passages, ran along the length of the corridors. I could remember sitting on one of those very couches and talking with Number 12 about what was humanity.  
>He never gave me a straight answer for that.<p>

"Must bring back memories for you, huh?" A familiar male voice chimed from behind me. I was snapped out of my thoughts and immediately looked to where the voice had emanated form. The large windows let in so much light that he was silhouetted from where he stood.

"Memories I would rather have left forgotten, Jenos," I counter and he put his hands up defensively. He stepped out from behind a pillar. He still looks the same, clothed in his standard black suit except for the open-shirt style that used to piss me off, but now not so much.

"Relax, Hazel, I didn't mean it like that," Jenos scowled and pushed a strand of his long brown hair back.

"I know, I just didn't think I'd be coming back here," I looked down at the floor awkwardly. I really was dreading seeing everyone again.

"That's not the Hazel I used to know," Jenos came up to me and put his hands on my shoulders, "The Hazel I knew wouldn't ever have lowered his head nor even had one single thought of fear. My Hazel was strong and brought others up with him, so what happened?"

"People change Jenos, I'm not that Hazel anymore," I growl at him and he sighs as he drops his hands to his sides, "I have a shard of humanity left,"

"Oh well, I guess you went your own way," He threw a look in the direction of the conference room, "It'd be best not to keep Willzark and your sister waiting," He shoves me off towards the doors. He leans against the pillar and puts on his sunglasses. I chuckle and he tilts his head slightly.

"You haven't changed at all Jenos!" I tease as I pad away from him as he sputters.

"What's that supposed to mean!" He yells after me as I dash further away from him, "Hazel, come back here!"

My laugh echoes in the hallway and even as I push past the huge doors and step into the massive circular room, I can see my sister's disapproving look from where she stands. She was always wearing a disapproving look on her face when it came to me, so I really wasn't worried.

"I'll inform Willzark of your arrival," she says coldly, but there is no need as the monitors in front of me flick to life. The hum fills the room and a face appears on the front most screen.

"Welcome back, Number 2," Willzark greets with an eerie chuckle... 

* * *

><p>"I'm not Number 2 anymore," I hiss and Willzark scoffs. The strange symbol tattooed on his forehead screams of his power as the head of Chronos.<p>

"Not currently, no," Willzark states then looks directly at me and my attire, "But the old Hazel Velacorps still lives within you,"

"So what do you need?" I skip straight to the point and a small smile spread on Willzark's lips. He nodded in Sephiria's direction and she stepped forward. I had received a lot of orders from the Statesmen through her. Obviously she had been briefed beforehand on the matter.

Her long blonde hair barely hid the Roman Numeral I that was tattooed on her forehead. Her blue eyes still had the same feeling to them, like they were looking through you instead of at you. However her empathy never worked with me. Sibling rivalry has its advantages. Go figure.

Really, we barely look related. With my dark hair and purple eyes I'm the exact opposite to Sephiria. We grew up in the same environment and yet we turned out so different.

"Hazel," She nodded at me, "We would like you to do something for us,"

I looked at where her hand rested, the hilt of her sword, _Christ_, visible beneath the clutch of her fingers. She was anxious. She'd always wanted to slice me up because I left and left her alone.

"We will be giving one of our younger Numbers a special mission," She swallowed hard and continued, "Number 13 is strong, but equally headstrong,"

I chuckled and she tilted her head to the side. Train did look like the obstinate type. But they don't know that I know him...

"Hazel, this is serious," She reprimanded and I immediately straightened just to tease her, "We anticipate his failure in the mission, but we also foresee him deciding to break away from Chronos,"

"Remember when you spied on that Communist Diplomat for three months?" Willzark asks and I nod.

"Alana Senna," I whispered and Willzark nodded. I had spent three months on her estate gathering intelligence before I killed her. She proved a tough kill even for someone of my strength. I nearly lost...

"She mentioned that during sometimes people acquired what they called 'Bourgeoisie Sentimentality'," I came to the conclusion about where this was going as he said that.

"You're afraid 13 is going to do the same thing I did," I grinned, "You're scared he'll develop a sense of humanity and leave Chronos,"

Willzark paused, but continued anyway, "Precisely,"

"We want you to befriend Number 13 and bring him back to Chronos should he decide to leave," Sephiria outlined my mission for me and I clicked my tongue.

"That's it?" Too be honest I was pretty disappointed although it did give me a reason to make friends with Train.

"We promised you two rewards," The Statesman on the left spoke up, "The first will be a large sum of money," _As usual_.

"Accompanied by the return of your orichalcum twin gunblades that you surrendered to us when you chose to leave," Sephiria added in and this had me grinning as if I'd won the lottery. She also let a small smile slip.

My twin gunblades were my choice of weapon during my years as a Number. Similar in appearance to Train's gun, Hades, except for the broad, long blade that was molded to serve as a house for the trigger and the blade for melee fighting. Another difference was that gun used clips instead of individual bullets like a revolver, but it could take a clip from any type of gun of any size.

"The second, if you choose to accept it," Willzark's raspy voice boomed over the speakers as if I wasn't really hearing him, "Is your reinstatement as Number 2 of the Chronos Numbers,"

I gaped at him as if I'd been told I had been diagnosed with some deadly disease.

"I refuse," I answered back as I rubbed my wrist near the top of my hand where the Roman Numeral II was tattooed... 

* * *

><p>"Perhaps give it more thought Hazel," Sephiria tried to coerce me as we walked together. I didn't really care about what she had to say on the matter. I had accepted the mission and only one of the rewards. Why couldn't I just get on with it?<p>

With my gunblades folded neatly so they fit in the holsters strapped to my waist I felt safer than usual even among the world's most deadly assassins. Willzark could be unpredictable on a good day.

"Think of us running Chronos together again," She seemed hopeful and I shook my head.

"What about Belze, Sephiria?" I asked her and she stopped talking almost immediately, "Exactly. He's doing a good job and I'm not rejoining Chronos. End of story," I hissed and she regained some of her fight.

"Don't you miss fighting for the greater good, the thrill of the hunt as you called it?"

"Look, Sephiria, I'm not coming back, deal with it," I say and her eyes look sad for a moment before turning all hardcore soldier on me.

"Report back once you've made progress on your mission," She barks as she fixes her pink suit and then walks away.

"Don't mind Sephi, she can be like this sometimes," Jenos encourages from on a couch that's nearby to the main entrance, "It's been like this since you left,"

"I'm not coming back to Chronos, Jenos," I snarled at him and he facepalmed.

"I kinda figured," He looks at Sephiria just as she rounds a corner to disappear out of sight, "Why did you leave anyway?"

"Another story for another time Jenos," I dismiss him and walk out of the building without so much as a goodbye, ready to face the first task from Chronos in two years... 

* * *

><p>Saya and I walked amongst a few warehouses and apartment structures looking for Preta Ghoul's supposed hideout. As far as my task was going I had made no progress whatsoever. At least Train and I were on civilized terms.<p>

"You okay?" Saya asked me as we approached the warehouse where Preta Ghoul was said to take his victims, "You seem distant,"

I nodded and wiped my face with my palm, "Things have been tense,"

"How so?" She pried as I pushed open the warehouse door. It squeaked on its rollers and I jumped hoping that we weren't heard. Saya giggled, but drew her pistol anyway. I slipped my gunblades from their holsters. I flipped them open and thread my finger through the trigger holes. It felt like home.

"Family issues," I chuckled because it technically wasn't a lie.

"I'm sorry, just concentrate on finding your mark, that'll help,"

"Oh, I already know that," I grinned in anticipation. The thrill of the hunt...

The moonlight cast weird shadows on every surface of the building. I was still grateful for the light though. It was pitch black inside. It was also quiet. Very quiet. You could hear a strand of hair fall.

"Saya," I breathed and she stalked closer to me, "It's too quiet,"

She nodded and we continued to push through the darkness. My foot nudged something. I looked down and saw a fresh corpse that was propped up against a wall.

"Add her to the list of victims," I mumbled and he shook her head sadly, "Let's keep moving,"

We crept a little bit further until we came across another body. I glanced to my left. Another one lay strewn across some steps.

"Another one, over here," Saya said solemnly. This guy was sick even for a murderer. I pulled Saya up the long flight of steps.

"I see a few new playthings have found their way in," A strange male voice echoed from the darkness.

"You can still give up," I offered him, but he just cackled. Oh well, I guess we'd have to hurt him.

Saya and I ran through corridor after corridor, rounding several corners and jumping over obstacles. She was a tough girl. She never complained about being tired and held her own while we raced through the warehouse.

I stopped in a large hallway and stood still, "He's close,"

We looked around us and then I realised a second too late. He shot his hand through the wall and I barely missed him. He then proceeded to burn his way through the wall.

"Hello, hello," He was an impish looking man, with several red tattoos on his upper body.

I aimed and shot at his shin. The bullets burned away. He let out a torrent of hysterical laughter.

"Your bullets are useless," I scowled and look at Saya who was deep in thought. I wondered if he could burn through orichalcum, "Time to play!" He shrieked and I dodged and maneuvered around him making sure to avoid his hands. I fired a few shots to distract him, but he just lunged for Saya.

She had a lot less luck than I did as her burned a hole through her kimono, "Hey, that was expensive!" she growled at him and he licked his lips.

I picked up a large block of cement that used to be part of the wall Preta Ghoul broke out of. I hauled it at him and surprisingly got him to falter. He yelled in pain and looked at me with murderous eyes. I smirked and put my blades up defensively.

"Oh no you don't!" Saya shouted and shot a bullet that bounced off surfaces to meet its target in his leg. Once again the bullet was useless.

I had never seen anyone reflect a bullet before. This girl was more skilled than I thought. That's when ten bullets from above us rain down on him. I jerked my head up to see Train standing on the roof adjacent to us and firing through the gaping hole in the warehouse roof.

The time was now. We had to use the time Train bought us. Then I got a devilish idea.

"Saya, bring down the roof!" I ordered and she took a moment to register before firing a shot in the air. I grinned like the madman in front of me. He looked confused and scratched the back of his head.

"What was that supposed to d-" He was cut off as a large slab that consisted of both metal and cement fell on top of him.

"Nice shot," I winked at Saya and sheathed my gunblades, praying that Train didn't see the Numeral on them... 

* * *

><p>The police threw Preta Ghoul into the back of a van, bound and blind I might add. Saya, Train and I watched from a nearby roof. Saya was going to split the profit with me, but I refused because I already had a wage paid by Chronos.<p>

"You didn't kill him," Train started and I shook my head. Saya looked at up at the sky.

"The pistol does what I tell it to, if I don't wanna shoot then I won't,"

I smiled. It was a perfect saying. It reminds me of why I left Chronos. Train huffed and looked away. I decided it was now that I should act. I stood next to him and threw my arm over his shoulders. He glared at me and I put him in a headlock.

"Hey, stop!" He growled from where I held him. Saya chuckled at our antics as Train tried to throw me off of him which only caused me to laugh.

"Haze!" Train yelled and sent us both to the ground. I rolled around with Train in a semi-lock and ended on top of him with my hands on his chest and my face in his neck. He flushed, but still let a small laugh escape his lips. I pushed myself up so that I straddled him. I extended my hand and pulled him up with me as I got up.

Something red caught my attention. A small red envelope was crumpled in his pocket. It had Willzark's symbol on it. A Chronos summons. He ignored it?

That was a bad move on his part, but maybe he was already defecting from Chronos. I felt a pang of worry for Train. They let me go, but only because I surrendered my weapons and also because I had served them loyally. They would not do the same for Train.

I pulled him into a hug. He squirmed, but I held him tight.

"Train, don't do anything stupid," I whispered into his ear, "Saya and I want you in one piece," I let go of him and, with a small wave to Saya, jumped off the balcony. I landed perfectly and took the back alleys on my way home eager to be engulfed by the night for just a little while...

I've said it once and I'll say it again. This town is a pit of despair, but it was worse when Chronos was out.

I stopped in the middle of an alleyway and steeled myself, "What do you want, Belze?" My replacement.

"A message from Sephiria," He appeared from the shadows, "She says that it has begun and there is a new detail to your mission,"

"What?" I asked and wheeled to face him. He had long blonde hair and brown eyes. He looked more like a relative of Sephiria's than I did. Why send him?

"If things get out of hand with 13," He paused for effect and I rolled my eyes, "We need you to kill him..."

I think my heart stopped beating... 

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Will update ASAP. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 on the way  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat<strong>...

* * *

><p>Torneo Rudman's house. I got to hand it to him, he sure knows his real estate. I mean, an eerie manor on top a cliff, good choice. Well, he is an eccentrically crazy weapons dealer.<p>

But even a weapons dealer can't stop a Chronos Number. Train could take his bodyguards to the ground in seconds. It only proved my point when I stepped on a guy. He groaned loudly enough to startle me.

"Sorry," I murmured to him and then realized I was apologizing to a guy on the floor. He was alive at least.

There were at least ten of them, unconscious, littered around the front of the estate. He must've only had order's to kill the bioweapon.

"Haze, did you take all these guys out?" Sven's voice pierced the silence. I tensed and aimed a gunblade at him. He out up his hands defensively and the girl who was with him gasped. I lowered the blade with a sigh of relief.

"Sven, I thought you were-"

"Rudman's guards?" Sven interrupted and I scowled.

"-Trying to kill me," I finished. He smiled and I shook my head, my eyes falling on his companion, a blonde girl that looked like a bit of a ditz. A heart pendant rested above her bosom. I knew that heart pendant. I saw it on one of my missions. I just couldn't remember which one.

"My eyes are up here," She growled and I laughed.

"Not hot enough," I scoffed and she stamped her food angrily. I grinned, well at least I would have a laugh before I jumped into a deadly situation head first.

"This is Elaina," Sven ushered her forward, "I'm helping her rescue her sister from Rudman,"

"Sister?" I tilted my head. _She's conning him_, "Well, let's get to it," I spun on my heel and stepped hurriedly towards the entrance.

"What was that about?" Sven followed with a quizzical look on his face. Sven could handle himself and I had to handle my charge. I owed it to Belze not to screw this up. He's helped me the most so far...

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier<strong>...

* * *

><p>"Belze, you aren't serious?" I stepped forward and raised my arms in protest. He nodded his head and began to sink into the shadows. I started panicking.<p>

"Willzark's orders," He murmured and I grabbed his arm. The movement caused him to tense.

"What if I should fail?" I breathed and he paused. The shadows that fell across his face made him seem more menacing than he really was. In fact, Belze was a very calm person. He always had a stoic look on his face until something serious came up.

"Then Jenos or Creed will take care of him," He answered and I coked my head. Creed? I'd never heard of him. A new Number perhaps? No, I would've noticed and Sephiria would've consulted Belze then me if it was necessary.

"Who is Creed?"

"Black Cat's partner, or something like that," He seemed to be confused as to Creed's actual status within Chronos. Maybe he had his own standing. Own standings were costly among Chronos, surely Belze knew that. Maybe that's why he seemed off about him.

"Where is she?" I blocked his path, "Is she still at HQ?"

"Sephiria is still at HQ, yes, but unfortunately she is unreachable as she is dealing with a matter of the utmost importance," He placed his hand on my forearm and lowered it slowly.

"More important than Thirteen's life?" I raised an eyebrow and I knew his answer before he said it,

"All lives are expendable for the cause," We said in unison.

"You still hold that Number close to you," Belze yanked down my jacket to reveal the number on my wrist, "You still want respect. The demand seeps from your eyes,"

"If I still need respect, then where did you send Black Cat," I persisted, but he didn't want to answer, "Come on! I'm working handicapped here because you won't tell me about his missions!"

"I'm still not at liberty to say," Belze still kept calm. I was getting frustrated and began tapping my fingers against my leg.

"Tell me or I'll kill you," I pressed a blade to his chest. A smile spread on his lips. He was right about the keeping the person I was close. It was like keeping your enemies closer than your friends, "It's my job to protect him,"

"It's your job to keep him in line, not be his guardian angel!" Belze barked at me and I had to step back.

"Maybe I want to be his guardian angel!" I hissed at him and he smirked. What did I just say?

"Is the great Hazel Velacorps developing feelings for a Chronos Number?" He grinned and I turned red. When I interviewed him with Sephiria he had this way of making me feel uncomfortable.

"I barely know him!" I stuttered and he shook his head. Belze still had that effect on me...

"You're falling for him and you don't even know it," Belze laughed and I scowled, "Torneo Rudman's second house. He's going after the bioweapon that Torneo stole,"

"So you were going to tell me anyway?"

"You still demand respect and I know you're still stronger than me, therefore you have my respect, Number 2," Belze stated and calmly stalked away...

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>...

* * *

><p>"Your sister," I leaped over another body that was crumpled across the floor, "her name?"<p>

"Eve," Elaina answered as she calmly stepped over the body so as not to disturb it.

Eve, the world's foremost bioweapon. This was bothering me. I had to convince Train to kill Eve if I wanted him to live, but I had to convince him not to if I wanted him to _live_.

"Everyone deserves a chance to be free," My argument for leaving Chronos. It worked to a certain degree, but I know they won't allow Train to leave peacefully. He's too strong.

They are going to make me kill him and I don't want to be that kind of person again. A few small lights shone on table tops that were dotted along the corridors. It was creepy how the darkness covered almost the entire house. Maybe Rudman preferred the dark because he knew it was a place to seek solitude.

We eventually found the trail's end at a room near the back of the house. I pushed open the door and there stood Train with his gun pointed to Eve's forehead.

"Don't hurt her!" Sven growled, "I have debts to pay off, I mean, are little kids usually the targets of Chronos?"

"There are no women or children in Chronos," Train stated and I suddenly felt like it was Belze standing there instead of Train.

"Haze, help me out here!" Sven yelled and I shook my head in frustration. I had to make a choice. Condemn or be condemned.

"Train," I walked right up to him and put my hand on his arm, "If you kill her, you'll always be a Chronos puppet,"

"I'm following orders," Train's eyes had moved to look at me even though he was facing Eve.

"It's a shame they won't be fulfilled, Black Cat and guests," A voice like nails on glass cut through the silence. Elaina gasped and Sven grimaced.

"Rudman," I hissed and stared at the short pudgy man before us. He was dressed in an expensive suit that did nothing to help his look. You would think a rich man could afford a wig.

"You won't get away with this, Torneo," Sven threatened and Rudman let out a loud chortle.

"Well, you have a mouth on you," His expression turned serious, "I think I'll silence it,"

The guards surrounding him raised their guns and I tensed for a fight. This could get messy for us.

A blinding light suddenly burst through the room and I grabbed Train by the arm, pulling him out the window. We landed on a narrow ledge as Sven and Elaina flew passed us and over the cliff. I'm sure they had a reason for doing that.

We stepped along the ledge until we were able to jump off on to the ground. The bullets whizzed past us as we ran, but we made it out unscathed. 'Well, at least Train did,' I thought as I pressed my hand into the bullet wound on my side and felt the blood gush over my fingers. I wondered if I would be able to keep up with Train while I was losing so much blood.

I felt light headed already. But from one wound? A sharp pain was in my shoulder and I placed my other hand there. Blood, lots of blood. Two had got me in the right shoulder. We were still a long way away from the city. Train was so far ahead anyway, I doubt he would notice if I just died on the spot.

My vision was blurring, I wouldn't make it home. I was slowing and eventually I just stopped and tumbled over. The last thing I saw was cat-like eyes staring at me as I faded into inky blackness...

* * *

><p>I woke up in a bed. Not my own bed, but a soft bed inside a small apartment. It was only furnished with a table, some chairs, a fridge, the bed and a small side table. It was cozy, much homier than my place.<p>

I tried to sit up, wincing as the movement re-opened wounds. A hand was suddenly on my shoulder pushing me back down. My head hit the pillow and I sighed.

"Train, how did I get here?" I asked him as he rummaged around the fridge.

"I carried you," He murmured his reply, but I heard it clearly. A single light lit up the room and I felt so hot. I was covered in a few blankets. He really was taking care of me.

"I didn't think you cared," I teased and he slammed the fridge door, milk bottle in hand.

"I don't," He plopped down on a chair and I grinned at him. He didn't smile back.

"Thanks," I stared up at the ceiling so I wouldn't see his reaction.

"No big deal," He mumbled and I looked at him. My eyes went wide as I saw him nonchalantly gulping down the milk.

"It's not going anywhere!" I yelled and he coughed in surprise as he choked on the milk. I giggled at him and he scowled as if I'd insulted his way of life.

"I like milk," He said defensively, but then look at me as if he was not sure about how to act near me, "Want some?"

I raised my eyebrow, "You'll have to bring it here and help me," I smirked and he went red.

"I swear I'm going to drown you in this milk," He growled and I laughed even though it hurt.

Train walked over and, cradling my head, fed me a few sips of the milk. I wiped away the milk moustache that was left on my top lip.

Maybe Belze was right about my feelings towards Train. I wonder if Train would have to attempt to kill Eve again. If so, I would be there to stop him.

"Did you get in trouble?" I asked him and he nodded slowly.

"Failure isn't appreciated in Chronos,"

"Do you have to complete the assignment?" I realized he was still holding me. I kind of like it.

"Yeah," He carefully removed his hand from my head and just sat on the bed.

"You're a good person, Train," I told him and he just gazed at the wall, "You will make the right choice,"

"Just sleep," Train grumbled and I slowly drifted back to a comforting bliss...

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Another chapter will be up soon!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, thanks for the reviews guys! I really appreciate them.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat<strong>... 

* * *

><p>"You're not coming with me," Train growled as I pulled on my shirt. He scowled when he realised he wasn't going to win any argument he started. It was evident that he didn't like that. By the look on his face he seemed determined to get me to stay here where he deemed it was safe.<p>

"You still need time to heal," he protested and I shook my head. He needed me there. I knew and I'm sure he did as well.

"For a guy who said that he didn't care, you appear to be showing an awful lot of concern,"

"I can't handle babysitting you and catching a target all in one night," He hissed and I glared at him. If anyone would be doing babysitting it would be me. The air was tense and you could probably have cut it with a knife.

"You're not going into this alone," I told him flatly and he looked away. By now I was already fully dressed and slipping my holsters around my back so that they hung neatly at a comfortable level.

"I don't need a partner," He stood from where he sat and held his ground. I laughed and he cocked his head. The light swayed slightly and I noticed how tired he looked. Did he sleep at all?

"No, you don't, but you do need someone to be there for you when you need it most," I refused to budge. How was he sleep-deprived? I thought he went to bed shortly after I did.

"I don't _need _anyone," Train said coldly and I stepped closer to him, our faces only centimeters apart. I could smell his warm breath as he exhaled, his only show of surprise. It smelled sweet, but fresh at the same time. It was as if he just had naturally clean breath.

"Well, good luck trying to get rid of me," A wry smile formed on my lips and by his lack of response I knew I had won. He averted his eyes and stepped away, the battle lost and his ego bruised.

"That settles it then!" I grabbed his arm and yanked out of the door. He didn't struggle or complain. He just followed as I pulled him down the stairs and into the darkness of the alleys... 

* * *

><p>Torneo's mansion was enormous. It was too big. The property itself was big. It looked like a palace that had too many adjacent courtyards. An obese house if there ever was one.<p>

A large wall surrounded the expanse of the estate. It was high as well. Solid concrete. No problem for Train and I as we merely vaulted over it with the help of a nearby tree. We hit soft grass and pressed against the wall. We surveyed the area. There were several guards that dotted the grounds. They were armed, as usual.

Train and I bolted from where we stood, taking out guards as we passed. Bullets flew from left, right and center until eventually we had incapacitated all the guards. I was surprisingly fast event though I was injured, but I chalked it up to an iron will and a lot of painkillers.

I hopped through a window and raced through the halls with Train fast at my heels. He took out the cameras we encountered and I took out the security forces that tried to block our path. It was an effective system that ensured we both lived. Soon enough Torneo's vision would be severely limited and his army crippled.

As I was knocking down an unsuspecting guardsman the floor beneath me began to crack. I grabbed Train and threw him to the other side of the corridor. The cement eventually gave way and I tumbled down. Train scrambled and reached for me, but like any clichéd movie he couldn't reach me in time. Once again his eyes were his only parting gift.

Then I fell.

I fell for what seemed like forever until I hit cold steel.

And a girl... 

* * *

><p>"Hey get off of me!" She yelled and I rolled over, coughing and gasping. I gave myself the once over. I was virtually unscathed save for a few minor cuts and scrapes. I could probably use a bath right about now though. And a really strong glass of something.<p>

"Thanks for breaking my fall," I mocked the girl as I sat up and met a pair of light blue eyes. I managed to grab the girl's hand before she could slap me through the face.

"Hazel," She said coldly. I smirked. She remembered me. I certainly recalled her. Except she had long, free-flowing brown hair when she was Senna's handmaiden. Now her lavender hair fell to just below her jaw. The pendant still hung from her neck. I knew her anywhere.

"Rinslet Walker," I grinned as I hugged her tightly and for the first time actually felt like a bit of a jerk when I was teasing someone.

"Let go, you asshole!" She pushed against my shoulders and I winced. I was still tender from the fall. I think her elbow caught me in the chest when I landed as that was the most painful spot.

I released her and she frowned. I was still smiling like an idiot. A small smile spread on her red lips even though she tried to stop it. Sly, but coy.

"So, where are we?" I asked her as I pulled myself to my feet. I looked around. Cold grey steel lined every inch of the halls. We must be underground because it certainly felt like it, not to mention how long I had actually plummeted before landing here.

"Torneo has a lab somewhere here," She said as we walked over the rubble and further down the passageway.

"Bioweapons I presume?" I asked and she gave a curt nod. She was also surveying her surroundings cautiously. Luckily enough my gunblades had remained with me during my little adventure from one floor to the next.

"That's the idea," She answered and then suddenly stopped, "Why didn't you rat me out to Senna when you found out I was a thief?" She spoke softly. She must've wanted to ask that for a long time.

"By that time I had already begun my transition away from Chronos and didn't want to kill anyone unnecessarily,"

"Then you just up and killed Senna," She countered and I laughed.

"It was my mission to murder her anyway,"

"After three months of surveillance?" She argued and I nodded.

"At first that was the only thing I had to do," I paused as we rounded a corner. This place seemed deserted, "then the order came that she had die, so I killed her like a good little puppy,"

"Yet you still helped me escape even though you still had a quick exit to make,"

"Well, I couldn't leave poor, defenseless, Sarah all alone, could I?" I used her alias at the time and she scoffed. Sarah Jene, handmaiden and lair extraordinaire.

"Hey, _Sarah_, could take care of herself!" She yelled and I rolled my eyes.

"So you could've staved off that attack by the Red Guardian Squad all by yourself?" I raised an eyebrow and she scowled.

"No, I couldn't have," She continued to stare at the continuous flow of steel that encased everything down here. A small tremor shook through the halls. Train must've found something.

"Hey, look here," I pointed to a small card locked door, "You're a thief, you can open these, right?"

"You bet," She whipped out a plastic card and swiped it, "You better work, you weren't cheap,"

The door slid open to reveal a large room filled with computers and databanks. Or what was left of them. The place was scorched and there were holes in the walls. The smell of burnt electronics filled the room.

I strode past a few of the desks, checking for anything salvageable, but found nothing. A tube at the end of room was shattered. On a small holder was a stiffy disk that had seen better days.

"Tearu Lunatique?" Rinslet asked me as she removed it from its safe spot and I shook my head. Whoever this Lunatique person was, she was definitely wanted by someone. Perhaps a scientist.

Just as I was about to leave I noticed another dimly lit room through an open door at the far corner of the room. Rinslet had noticed it too as she pulled out a small pistol that was nestled somewhere on her person.

We stalked through the door with weapons at the ready to find a monster staring right at us... 

* * *

><p>"Bwaa!" Rinslet shrieked and fired a shot that shattered the glass tube that held the beast. It flopped to the ground. It was lifeless, but still I shot it just to make sure.<p>

"Failed experiments," Rinslet whispered and I nodded. This was insane. A whole room filled lines of tubes that contained the scariest mutations. Torneo was playing God.

"Torneo is a sick man indeed,"

I walked slowly past the other tubes that held the other monsters. This was weird. All these mixes between animals had mutated into so much more than ordinary creatures.

A ladder was bolted to the wall and I guessed that that was the only way up from this point. Another quake shook the room. What was going on up there?

"Going up?" I grinned as I spoke to Rinslet and she nodded. I gripped the metal rungs and began climbing up. Seriously, what was up with this guy and steel? Couldn't he have some softer materials in this place? I thought back to the crushed velvet interiors of my apartment and snorted at how I was probably just being prissy.

I pushed the trap door at the top of the ladder open to reveal the outside of the mansion. This place was even bigger from here. Where was here?

A balcony apparently. East of the main entrance. It was situated on the roof of the East wing's lounge. I pulled Rinslet up through the hole and she gazed out over the estate. The lights filled the darkness with a serene calm.

"He destroyed my hometown," She mumbled and I stood next to her, "That was where Eve was created and he wanted her so bad that he kill hundreds of people,"

I slipped my arm around her shoulders even though it hurt to do it because of the constant beating I had been taking lately. The stars lit everything even more so it was enough for us to see that there were no guards around. That should buy us some time to find Eve.

"I wonder where Sven is," She said and I sighed. He was probably off being a gentleman somewhere inside. A large rumble tore through the side of the mansion as Eve, or what used to be Eve, broke through the wall.

"Oh shit, Train!" I yelled for him from where I stood as I gaped at the monster the small girl had become. She was using the nanotechnology inside of her like there was no tomorrow.

"Sven!" Rinslet stood next to me as she called out to him as well. Sure enough they were both there. One was trying to kill Eve and the other, redeem her.

It was only when Eve slashed the balcony did I notice the rectangular card on her chest. Bullets went everywhere and large fissures from the Eve's weapons scathed the ground in strange shapes. The smell of burning laced the usually crisp air. Eve slashed at everything while letting out animalistic howls.

"Walker, what does that thing do?" I asked Rinslet as she recovered from the fright she got. A large gash now separated the balcony into two halves. The half we stood on began to lean at a dangerous angle.

"I'm guessing it stimulates the Nano machines inside her," Rinslet answered as we watched Train fight of the ever changing offensive tactics that Eve possessed. The balcony began to fall apart even more. I grabbed Rinslet and we jumped off the roof only to land safely on top of one of Torneo's very expensive cars.

"Oof!" Rinslet groaned as she smacked her side on the bonnet. Good thing we jumped when we did because the whole East Wing had collapsed. The rubble piled higher than I had expected and I quickly moved us to the safety of the perimeter walls.

Train was dodging every attack neatly, but Eve was really quick and I was positive that Train wouldn't be able to keep up his side for much longer. The only solution was to pull that card off her, but how?

"Sven, are you crazy!" Rinslet shrieked as she saw him running full speed towards Eve. He leaped on to another one of Torneo's expensive cars and jumped towards Eve.

I averted my eyes for a moment and when I returned my gaze I grimaced. Sven had been skewered by Eve's sword, but not before he could remove the card from where it had been placed on her chest. Rinslet was also very stunned and I wondered if Sven would survive.

Train threw me a glance before he walked over and I realised that now he had to make a choice. Either kill Eve and save himself, or save Eve and kill himself... 

* * *

><p>"Very flashy for something Black Cat does so discretely," Sephiria commented as she stared at the monitor that was focused on Torneo's burning palace.<p>

"The place was rigged to blow before we got there, the underground lab destroyed and all data either lost or rerouted to an archive somewhere else," I informed her as I paced around the forested area high above the city. It had a nice view of Torneo's house as it was reduced to shouldering ash.

"Who cares? The mission was completed and we all get to sleep easy tonight!" Mason yelled happily. The only happy Number I knew was Jenos, but then again Mason was older and wiser so he could be optimistic.

"I've done all I can, what remains is Train's decision," I said as I continued to walk around the dark trees. The cell phone grew hot in my hand. I needed to get back to Train, but this report was taking forever!

"Very well, good work, Hazel," Sephiria and Belze commended in unison and I rolled my eyes. Strange people those two were. I ended the call and stalked back to where Rinslet sat with a bandaged up Sven and Eve.

Train had his gun trained on Eve again. I sighed. This boy really likes to point his gun around.

"Come on Black Cat, it's over now," Sven tried to coerce him and Train was actually listening. He glanced over at me for support. I stood by him and put my head right next to his ear.

"Do what you think is right in your heart," I whispered and he scowled. That obviously didn't help him much, "Either way, I'm going to stand by you,"

Train took a moment to decide before he lowered his gun. A small tear escaped my eye and I brushed it away.

"I'm done with Chronos," He announced to me, but he said it loud enough so that the others could hear as well.

"Then...I'll stand with you," I smiled a fake smile. He noticed, but didn't push the subject. His eyes were already softer though. He started walking away and paused when he didn't hear me following.

"I'll catch up, give me a minute," I said to him and he nodded. Soon enough he disappeared from sight. I slowly made my way to Rinslet before kneeling and burying my face in her knees. She was surprised, but I'm guessing her maternal instinct kicked in because she began stroking my hair.

I cried into her knowing that I had to be the one to kill him. Nobody asked me why I was crying and for that I was grateful. Train had just signed his death warrant. He had to be dealt with. They wouldn't let him go. They wouldn't let me go either. Willzark had literally just ruined my life with his stupid little mission.

Why was I crying about it though? Because no matter what happened, I was already chosen to be his executioner...

And because I liked him a little...

Or maybe a lot...

Maybe I really was falling for Black Cat...

Fuck it, Belze! 

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Well, I'm on holiday now so I should update within the next four or five days. Review please, they are really appreciated!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to all my reviewers and readers! WARNING: There will be some light boyXboy action, but nothing too serious.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat<strong>... 

* * *

><p>I walked as slowly as I could through the halls of the Chronos HQ. The sky was clouded and it threatened to rain at any moment. The mere thought of it made me think of how it would add to the gloom of the whole situation.<p>

"Hazel, Willzark is waiting for you," Sephiria said as stoic as possible. I nodded emotionlessly and entered the council chambers. I waited patiently for the monitors to flicker to life.

"I did everything and still I failed," I whispered softly and Sephiria put her hand on my shoulder. For once I took a bit of comfort in the sisterly gesture.

"You can still redeem yourself," She soothed, "Remember, we planned for this. That's why we also gave you the execution order when you accepted the assignment,"

"I know, Belze told me,"

"I asked him to on my behalf," She said while she gently rubbed my back. If she was helping me with the mission that would mean she would be helping me kill Train as well.

A sharp buzzing resounded from the corners of the room and Willzark's screen burst into colour. The other statesmen's images soon followed on their respective screens.

"Hazel," The Elders greeted in unison with a rough harmony that could be equated to years of issuing orders to the Numbers.

"Elder Statesmen," I replied politely. The nodded and clasped their hands together. Really, they were a creepy bunch.

"Hazel, you have failed in your mission to keep Black Cat part of Chronos," Willzark stated as he looked me directly in the eye, "However, this was foreseen as Number Thirteen is a wild one at best. We bequeath unto you the execution rights,"

"Sephiria is also given the duty of overseeing your assignment as she is your sister and because we feel you may have become close to Train Heartnet," The Statesman on the right informed and a threw a look in Sephiria's direction.

She stood still and had donned a calm look on her face. She had goddess-like beauty even when she was younger. She also had all the killing initiative of a divine entity. In fact, I remembered a time when she sliced up one hundred enemies of Chronos by herself.

"Heartnet was here earlier to announce his leave from Chronos," Willzark boomed so as to regain my attention, "He left with his weapon in his possession. We wonder if you can best him even with your gunblades,"

"It shall be done," I said, "That I promise,"

"Yes, but we fear for the problem tha-" The Elder on the left began.

"I said that it would be completed!" I yelled as I cut him off and with a look of shock the Statesman backed off.

"Hazel, you are out of line," Willzark calmly informed me and I scoffed.

"And I am out of here," I countered politely, "Goodbye, Elder Statesmen,"

"Hazel, stop walking away this instant!" Willzark screamed and I continued towards the door. Sephiria put her arm in front of me.

"Hazel, stop," She had that fierce look in her eyes and I glared at her.

"Get out of my way," I breathed and pushed her arm down before bursting through the double doors and storming out of the room that once held me captive for so long... 

* * *

><p>"What do you want Jenos?" I growled angrily from where I stood on the street. My search for Train was going downhill with every passing moment. I certainly didn't need Jenos coming with his sarcasm to help 'improve' my day because if he did I would 'improve' his face.<p>

"I wanted to speak to you about Train," He cut straight to the point as he stepped up to me. He looked fine to me. I guess Jenos was preoccupied with other things.

"I've been searching for a while, I can't find him," I sighed and Jenos scoffed which caused me to elbow him in the gut.

"He did a little disappearing act after he insulted the Elder Statesmen and letting a crime lord live," Jenos filled me in and I raised an eyebrow.

"Wait?" I began, "He _let _the crime lord go?"

"Gave him a chance to hightail it out of there before he killed him," Jenos shrugged casually. Although it wasn't something to be proud of, I was surprised that Train had take to the road of 'killing if need be' so quickly.

"Any ideas where Train went?" I asked Jenos as he kicked some dust around with the tip of his shoe, the cloud that formed only momentarily obscuring them from sight.

"To be honest, I have no idea. Try his apartment," He suggested and I gave out another sigh of frustration. This was taxing my patience. I can't save someone if that someone isn't here to be saved!

"Stall Sephiria for me while I look," I ordered and somehow he just obeyed. I could chalk it up to friendship, but I know he still views me as the rightful leader of Chronos, "Oh, Jenos," I called after him.

"Yeah?" He stopped and ran his hand through his hair. I grinned. Same old Jenos.

"Don't get yourself killed," 

* * *

><p>Damn, where was he? He had to be here somewhere!<p>

It had been hours and I couldn't find Train anywhere. Nighttime had come along a while ago and I was not excited about searching for people in the dark. I had been wandering aimlessly for what felt like forever and to no gain. Train had officially disappeared.

As I walked past an alleyway gunfire drew my attention to it. I bolted into the alley and had to duck as Train and another guy sailed over my head in a combat lock. There were sounds of a sword clashing against steel. Brutish grunts filled the silence as they battled from one point to another.

I decided it would be best if I stayed out of the battle. If I interfered it might only make things worse. I have to admit though, my curiosity was piqued as to who the newcomer was. I don't remember him from the Numbers I had control over nor the troops that Chronos had stationed.

In a moment it was over and Train was straddling the other guy as he pinned him down, the end of the attacker's sword lodging itself in the ground. Train aimed his gun at the white haired man below him and I noticed that the man was smiling.

"I'll end you Creed," Train hissed. So that was Creed. He seemed very creepy. The kind of guy that offers you candy when you walk home from school.

"Yes, show me that killing prowess you possess," Creed urged with a hint of insanity. He was urging Train to revert back to his killer self.

"Look how easy it was to snap my Kotetsu in half, you are truly magnificent!" He bellowed and I grimaced. Train was just about ready to pull the trigger.

"Train, don't," I interrupted and dashed over to him. A scowl formed on Creed's face and I threw him a dirty look, "Remember who you are now, you're not a killer,"

"Yeah, you're right," He took my hand as I pulled him up and off of Creed. I didn't release Train's hand and he made no attempt to pull away. I continued glaring at Creed.

"Let's get out of here," I led Train with me towards the end of the alley. I paused at the entrance and turned to Creed, "Stay away from him," I warned.

"Or what?" Creed asked with the challenge in his eyes. Train looked at me questioningly and I put my other hand on his shoulder. Then I gave the dirtiest look to Creed I could possibly give to someone.

"Or I'll kill you myself," 

* * *

><p>I had left Train alone while I walked around the city hoping to draw Sephiria's attention. I needed her distracted until I could figure out how to get Train out of the killing lines.<p>

Luckily enough she found me and pulled me aside.

"We kill him tonight," Sephiria told me and I felt my stomach drop. She pulled me along the dark streets towards Train's apartment.

"Sephiria, I don't want to do this," I murmured and she stopped in her tracks. She turned around slowly and just stared for a while, "I'm not that person anymore,"

"You accepted the mission already, you have to!" She hissed at me through clenched teeth.

"I like him okay!" I yelled in my defense and she scoffed.

"Just because he's your friend doesn't mean that you can shirk your responsibilities and duty of your job," She scolded and I blushed, "Why is that embarrassing for you?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"Sephiria, you don't understand,"

"What don't I understand?" Sephiria shouted in frustration and curled her hands into fists. Sephiria was never good at stuff like this. Mom always understood me without so much as a second glance. Even Sephiria with her powers of empathy could not compare to my mother. Not that Sephiria's powers ever worked on me anyway.

"I...I _like _him," I answered softly and a look of surprise fell across her face.

"When did you start to, umm- like, umm-" She struggled to find the words so I cut her off before she could strain herself.

"Sephiria, I'm a dancer and spend an enormous time grinding against the male backups, it's not that difficult,"

"Shit, Hazel!" Sephiria growled and I grinned before realising that she was being serious, "Now I have to be the terrible older sister and _kill _your potential boyfriend!"

"Hazel, what are you doing with her?" Train's voice sounded from beside us. I spun around to see him standing there in the dark with what I took to be tears streaming down his face... 

* * *

><p>"You work with Chronos?" Train asked angrily and all I could do was stand there and gape. It was then that Sephiria chose the perfect moment to be my sister and said something to save me.<p>

"Black Cat, my brother does not work and never has worked for Chronos," She stated firmly and proudly, "This meeting is about you and me and how we will settle your breakaway from Chronos,"

"It will be decided by battle then," Train stood his ground, but did not draw his gun. I put my hand on Sephiria's shoulder in protest.

"Please, don't do this," I begged and she shook her head in apology. She pulled her arm free and looked at me.

"I have to," She murmured and drew her blade. I walked over to Train and held out my arm in a protective stance. My fingers brushed Train's chest and I shuddered at how warm he was.

"Then we part here as enemies," I pulled out my gunblades and aimed for her, "I'm not losing him,"

"So be it," Sephiria assumed an offensive stance and I a defensive. The moonlight glinted off the polished metal of our weapons. Our face reflected back at us from the shiny surfaces. What had we come to? Brother and sister fighting against instead of with each other.

"So be it," I said softly and tensed as she charged at me... 

* * *

><p>Sword clashed against sword. Sparks flew off of the metal from the sheer force of the blows. I was surprised that I was holding my own against Sephiria. I never used to be able to gain any sort of leverage on her in combat, but now I was at least surviving.<p>

"Stop this!" Sephiria hissed through clenched teeth. We broke apart for a few seconds until we were back together. Not one of us landed a blow. We bolted from place to place with our swords locked.

Train stood at a reasonable distance while he watched us. His eyes followed our every movement with precision that only a Number could possess.

Sephiria made a quick lunge for Train. I swear I had never moved that fast in my life. I used my body as a shield and took a direct blow to the head from the butt of the sword. My world faded to an inky black haze.

I must've been out cold for at least ten minutes, but when I woke up Sephiria and Train were fighting on the top of a building a little way away. I looked around for my weapons finding them near to where I was lying.

I grabbed them and bolted up the building that was clearly still under construction. Train and Sephiria were attacking each other just a few feet away. What I did notice was that Train didn't have his weapon out. Where was Hades?

"Enough!" I barreled into Sephiria and pinned her down. She struggled under me and I smacked her lightly on her cheek, "He's not armed, he doesn't have Hades with him!"

"But that would mean he's no longer deemed a threat as per the rules th-" Sephiria started off, but I finished for her.

"Rules that we came up with together," I moved off of her, "He is no longer in possession of his orichalcum weapon, he's no longer a threat,"

"Really?" Train asked and I nodded. We were about to go back to normal when a strange buzzing sounded. I looked around as did Sephiria and Train.

Insects, thousands of them, flew out of nowhere creating a huge cloud of buzzing creatures that effectively hid a giant insect beast. It was a crimson colour and on top of it stood a small person who was garbed in robes and grey bandages.

It grabbed Train before Sephiria and I could react and held him far out of our reach. The beast settled on the roof of a building that was adjacent to us. It was crushing Train with its limb, but not enough to kill him. I could clearly see the pain Train was in and his discomfort made me angry.

"Let. Go. Now," I said in a dark voice and I saw the small person hesitate, but hold his ground. The beast shot out its tail to clutch Sephiria within its death grip. I quickly sliced the tail in half and fired a bullet that bounced off the beast's hard shell.

Together Sephiria and I charged the beast and began to cut and slice where we could get an opening, but eventually it got the upper hand on us and we were forced to move away.

The beast made a move for me and I barely escaped with my life as I leaped for Train and received a cut along my lower back. I landed ungracefully on the ledge and doubled over from the intense pain. This beast was surely part of the Taoist regime. I knew we couldn't have killed them all.

"Hazel!" Train coughed and I was now aware of the beast's other limbs grabbing me around the waist and tightening. I wriggled and squirmed to try and get out, but the monster was intent on crushing the life out of my body.

"Creed mentioned that you were particularly troublesome," The person boomed over the sound of the beast. The monster had already caught Sephiria as well and I felt so hopeless at that point in time. The beast tightened again which caused me to yell out.

"Hazel!" Train and Sephiria screamed as loud as they could, but the beast would not yield to them even if they shouted out my name and pleas of surrender. Sephiria wiggled like a slug trying to reach her cutlass that lay almost within her grasp.

I struggled for breath and blood flowed from my mouth. I was starting to lose consciousness. I was about to turn to Train and tell him everything when a soft and sweet melody flowed through the night air. The beast faltered and dropped all of us. I fell to the ground with a hard 'thud'. I snatched my weapons and sheathed them while Saya sang her song, where ever she was.

Train grabbed me by my waist and helped me to my feet. I followed him to a chimney and we both jumped down it and landed neatly on the bottom floor. Well, Train landed perfectly, I landed hard which caused my injuries to flare up and me to wince and hiss.

I heard the beast and its summoner howl as they realised we were escaping and then the buzzing appeared once more as he tried to locate us.

Train hoisted me up in his arms and I protested, but he would have none of it. He ran with me as fast as he could towards his apartment. His hands were becoming slick with my blood and for a moment I thought it was kind of sexy.

A familiar sound of sandals rapping against the ground made me feel even safer. Saya could keep Train safe for me. I heard her gasp as she saw me and then pick up the pace at which she was following us. At one point a cat darted out in front of us and caused Train to stumble, but he refused to let me get hurt and held on to me as tightly as he could.

After a while I wriggled out of Train's arms much to his and Saya's dislike. I told them I was fine to run again and together we continued towards Train's apartment where I hoped we would at least be safe for a little while... 

* * *

><p>Train and I sat together on the roof of his apartment. Saya had returned Hades to him and I promised that I wouldn't tell Sephiria that he had reclaimed his weapon. I then had some explaining to do:<p>

"Sephiria Arks is your sister?" Train sighed as if he was dreaming and praying that he would wake up.

"I took my mother's maiden name," I told him softly and he nodded. He looked at me and his eyes seemed to linger. I immediately felt self-conscious seeing as I was shirtless with only a few bandages to cover my wounds, "My father and I were not really close," I decided to wait to tell him everything about me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, this was clearly bothering him and I felt bad for lying to him. I shivered and he noticed it because he took of his coat and handed it to me. I gratefully put it on and reveled in its warmth. It also smelled like Train, a musky smell that was laced with the fragrance of a simple deodorant.

"I-I didn't want it to come between us," I scooted closer to him, "I wanted us to be friends. How can I do that if you always think I'm going to report to my sister?"

He just looked at me for a while before admitting that he didn't care because he knew I wasn't like that. I grinned and he gave a small smile in return.

"So Train," I said breaking whatever comfortable silence had fell over us, "How long have you been alone?" He blinked twice in rapid succession, "I mean, how long has it been since you had friends who cared about you?"

The question startled him as he clearly wasn't expecting me to ask him about his personal life. His cat-like eyes held the look of confusion which I thought was quite a cute look on him.

"A while," Train looked up to the moon and I scooted closer to him. My heart was pounding, but now was the time to make my move. I leaned in to him and put my face next to his ear.

"I'll just have to change that won't I?" I whispered huskily into his ear and, using my index finger to turn his head, I gently pressed my lips to his. His lips were rough, but they were perfectly shaped as far as I was concerned.

At first he was shocked and was still like a deer in headlights, but he eventually overcame it and began kissing me back. We moved our lips over each other's like a dance. Our lips connected again and again and it was amazing. He twisted his hand into my hair and I snaked my arms around his waist.

His tongue begged for entrance as he ran it along my lower lip and I gladly opened up for him. A battle ensued as our tongues fought to be the victor. I let him win and backed off as he began exploring my mouth as thoroughly as he could. I moaned into him as he pulled on my hair and the kiss deepened. The passion flowed like water and my hands ran along his sides and back gently caressing him.

He pushed me on to my back and I wrapped my legs around him while he continued to kiss me. His hands wandered along my torso and arms as mine gripped his shoulders to push him closer to me. He kissed along my jaw and began trailing down my neck where he left little bite-marks and kisses. I moaned and arched my neck to give him better access. He continued there for a while before moving back up to my lips and biting softly on them as well.

Eventually after about twenty minutes we broke apart and just looked at each other. Train was the first to speak.

"We can't be together," He said painfully and I understood why even before he gave me a reason, "Not when things are so dangerous. I'm not going to watch you die like I watched you almost get killed tonight. We'll wait until after this is all over, okay?"

I nodded as a tear slipped down my cheek. He lightly brushed it away and I smiled. For the first time I actually saw Train give a genuine happy smiled and it was all because of me. I grabbed on to him in a fierce embrace and he held me to him just as closely. He rested his head on mine and I felt as if this moment would last forever. The moonlight cast us in a light that just helped to make the moment even more special that it already was.

Just Train and I together. That's what I wanted. It was all I wanted...

From the window of the apartment Saya watched us. She sat down on the window sill and grinned happily, knowing that Train was making a good choice... 

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Was Train to OOC? Any advice? <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you guys had a Happy Christmas and an awesome New Years! I certainly partied until I couldn't stand anymore. So, how about we get a new chapter read? I like that idea!  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat<strong>... 

* * *

><p>"See the fireworks?" I cocked my head slightly as I repeated Train's words. Train nodded and I blinked. From where I sat in his apartment things seemed so quiet and tranquil. It was just Train and I in a sea of calm. Naturally, however, this calm wouldn't last because life is a bitch and that's the way it works.<p>

"Saya wants to see them," He mumbled and I chuckled which caused him to scowl. I stopped for a moment to look at his face before laughing even harder.

"She really gets to you, doesn't she?" I smirked, "Sounds as if the Black Cat is more than a little interested," I poked his head and blushed.

"Am not," He looked away and I stopped my giggles long enough to form coherent sentences in my mind.

"Well, I'm meeting Sephiria just now," I paused and scratched my head, "To-um discuss, well, you in fact,"

"What does she want to know?" Train suddenly got on the defensive and I put my hands up to keep him calm.

"About _us_," I corrected so that he could at least not freak out. He sighed. It had been more than a little awkward explaining the whole 'I'm your new enemy's sibling' deal to him, but he took it fairly easily. Well, besides the slight paranoia that followed and still hangs around him.

"Sorry, I'm just covering my tracks," He explained his motive and I rolled my eyes.

"You copy almost all my movements as if I'm a lab specimen that needs constant observation,"

"Well, I don't know if you're working with Chronos or not," He interjected and I facepalmed. Here we go, _again_...

This would be the fourth time I had been accused of being a Chronos agent. That's right, not even a Number, just an agent.

"For the last time, Train," I lowered my tone of voice to emphasize the point, "I. Am. Not. Working for. Chronos,"

"How do I know you aren't lying to me, Haze?" Train shot back and I got up so quickly that he tensed and took a defensive stance.

I stalked up to him and roughly pressed my lips to his. My hands rested on his neck and his rested on my waist. I pulled him closer, then, after about a minute, I pushed him away. He just stared at me, unblinking, unresponsive.

"That's how," I said and walked out of the apartment leaving an unmoving Train standing in the room... 

* * *

><p>I stood waiting outside the coffee shop a few blocks away from Train's apartment. It was a bright and sunny day and it was kind of annoying really. Considering how much Train and I had fought since last night, which was unbelievable, I really didn't need sunshine and rainbows.<p>

I closed my eyes and leaned back against the wall. I stayed like that for so long that I didn't notice Sephiria come up next to me.

"Rough night?" She asked and I got a bit of a fright as I realised she was standing there. I let out a breath and relaxed.

"These injuries and the fighting between me and Train," I shook my head, "It's a lot,"

"That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about," She added and I grimaced. That sounded like fun...

She offered me her hand and I took it letting her lead me inside the cafe. It was the same cafe where I had been before Tyrant's party although that friendly waitress was nowhere to be seen. Sephiria motioned to the waiter who got us a table. Sephiria ordered for us and then turned all serious on me.

"I'm worried," She said and I leaned in closer. If Sephiria was worried that meant this was bad, very bad.

"Is it the Taoist?" I asked and she nodded grimly. I put my face in my hands. When I removed them my coffee was sitting waiting for me in front of me.

"I thought they were wiped out?" I asked, "You know, when we went to exterminate them, like twenty years ago,"

"We all thought that, then what happens last night?" She hisses, "We get our asses kicked by some bug-controlling hermaphrodite,"

I chuckled slightly, but winced as I remembered the beast that nearly crushed me to death.

"Did you discuss this with the Elders?" I questioned and she nodded solemnly before taking a long, slow sip of her coffee. I mimicked her and also took a lengthy sip of the hot, brown liquid. I grimaced and put some more sugar in it.

"They were astounded," She wiped her forehead, she was under a lot of stress at the moment and I could see it, sleepless nights and hurried days awaited her, "It's now a number one priority to get rid of them,"

"Agreed, but did you consult Mason?"

"Yes, his counsel is most needed now seeing that he knows a lot more about the Taoists than we do,"

"What about this Creed weirdo, is he going to be dealt with?" I hoped he would be dead so that Train would be safe and I could have one less worry.

"That's another thing, he killed a Number," She said sadly and I dipped my head.

"Who," I whispered, "Who did he get?" I prayed that it wasn't Jenos, it would be so boring without him to tease me every time I wanted to kill someone.

"Ash, Number Ten," She answered and I ground my teeth. Ash wasn't my favourite person, but he was still my friend.

"Here's what we're going to do," I decided to get down to business and help Sephiria with her little problems.

I mean, what are brothers and sisters for? 

* * *

><p>It was early evening while we were still planning everything. Countless papers with scribbled writings and tactical movements were sprawled across our table and Sephiria and I were deep in conversation. Coffee cups and plates of eaten food were stacked on the other table. We had been at this for hours. It was fun, exciting even to be back in power.<p>

Ultimately, we were devising a plan to train up the Numbers even further so we could take down Creed and any other Taoists that decided to rear their ugly heads. We were talking about new weapons, if need be, new defensive strongholds and frontiers, how to launch an offensive if we were pitted against certain odds and then a long string of statistics that were relevant to anything we were putting on the paper.

We were engrossed in personnel management when Jenos burst through the door to the coffee shop. He was panting and appeared to be in a hurry. Sephiria tilted her head and beckoned him forward. He stopped by the table and quickly tried to regain his breath. His forehead glistened with sweat. I wondered if he ran all the way form the Chronos HQ.

"Creed is on the move," He panted, "Scouts saw him heading towards the docks,"

My heart dropped and it showed on my face as Sephiria and Jenos both turned to me. I stood up and took a minute to get over the shock.

"Train is at the docks for the fireworks!" I yelled as the realisation hit me yet again and without saying goodbye I bolted away from them and towards the docks. I could hear them calling my name as I ran away, but nothing could stop me now.

"Shit, shit, shit, please be okay!" I shouted as I ran towards the site of the festival. It was already getting dark and I was running out of time. If Creed was already there he could kill Saya and kidnap Train before anyone even

I rounded several corners and ran down streets like they were simply centimeters long. Things were unraveling and I had to keep them from breaking completely. I just hoped that I would be the only one to die if somebody had to... 

* * *

><p>It was dark when I reached the carnival and burst through the crowd of people. I searched for her everywhere I could think of. I pushed people out of the way and searched every stall I came across. She had to be somewhere. The lights were too bright and the people were too many. It was frustrating. You'd think you'd be able to find a girl in a kimono very easily.<p>

"What happened to that nice lady in the kimono?" A little girl asked loudly as she walked next to two small boys. One was clutching a black cat toy in his arms. They were laughing and giggling, but I'm sure I heard them say "Lady in the kimono".

"Hey, kids!" I called to them and ran over. They were slightly afraid, but I smiled warmly as a sign that I wouldn't hurt them, "It's okay, I won't hurt you, but I need to know where the Kimono Lady went,"

"She went that way!" The boy holding the stuffed animal pointed towards a pier not far from where we were standing.

"Thanks kids," I reached into my pocket and pulled out a few bills, "Go have some fun," I handed them the money and they followed with shouts of joy and excitement.

I stepped around them and started running towards the pier as fast as I could. It took me roughly ten minutes to get to where the kids said Saya was.

Eventually I saw her sitting on an oil drum and sighed in relief that she was safe for the moment.

"Hey, what's the big hurry?" She asked as she stood up to greet me. I wasted no time and grabbed her wrist.

"Saya, we're in danger, let's go!" I pulled her with me and she drew her pistol while I led her away from the pier.

We didn't get very far when Creed stepped out from behind a warehouse. I cursed loudly and shielded Saya with my body.

"Where do you think you're going?" Creed's sacchariferous voice pierced the air, "The fireworks are about to start,"

"Saya," I said, "Run, now!" I ordered and she shook her head. I hissed at her stubbornness.

"I'm not leaving you here," She aimed at Creed and I knocked her gun down when Creed turned to face us properly.

"Saya, run, now!" I bellowed and she took a moment to decide before sprinting off to hopefully find help.

"So noble of you, Number Two," Creed clapped mockingly and I drew my gunblades.

"Stay away from my boyfriend," I warned and his face suddenly contorted in fury. I tensed and aimed at him. Train wasn't my boyfriend, but I planned to make him mine when we were done with this Tao-Creed-Uprising bullshit.

"You and that Witch!" He yelled, "You're a taint to him! He doesn't need peaceful living, he needs a life filled with killing and only then will we be at peace!"

"You're insane, you know that?" I taunted and he glared at me. I smirked at how I was stalling for time.

"You, you're an Incubus that plans to steal Train from me!" He shouted and I scoffed, "He's the solution to all the problems in my glorious plans! And you won't stop him, or me!"

"Shut up," I said calmly and he gripped his sword. I tensed again and prepared myself, both physically and mentally, for the ensuing fight.

"I'll remove your taint!" Creed lunged for me and so began the only fight in which I thought the most about my life... 

* * *

><p>Sword against sword. Orichalcum against whatever Creed's invisible blade was made out of. I twisted and fired at his head, but he evaded the bullets and swiped at my body. I dodged, but took a gash to the ribs. The cut sliced across one of my still healing wounds. I winced and lunged for Creed. We parried blows and exchanged hits for what seemed like forever.<p>

Scars of battle littered the ground and buildings where we fought. Creed's blade was more destructive than I thought. Over the duration of the fight I received many more wounds that re-opened almost all of the old ones.

Creed was a strong opponent I had to admit. He was too powerful.

"You Taoist bastard!" I yelled and kicked him in the knee which caused him to feint to his right. I slashed down and cut diagonally across his chest leaving a hopefully deep slash in his torso. He went down on one knee. I took the chance and swiped to decapitate him, but he got up and with an unnatural amount of force knocked my right gunblade from hand. It landed a few feet behind me.

"Th-That's n-not p-p-possible!" My eyes were wide as Creed stood still healthy as he was before the fight. My stomach felt heavy and I quickly switched my left gunblade to my right hand.

I stood defensively and prepared for Creed's advance which came soon after I took the stance. I found it increasingly difficult to fend him off. He was like an uncontrollable monster. I could probably stall for another twenty minutes, but then I heard giggles and shouts of happiness.

Creed paused and I shook my head. The three kids were locked in place by fear. Their eyes were big as Creed spun on his heel to face them.

"Creed, no please! They're just kids!" I begged him, but he gave no response. I was suddenly aware of my light headedness. I was losing blood fast and Creed was unscathed. But I had to save those children.

I bolted forward and stabbed Creed through the stomach. I released my grip on the hilt of my weapon and stepped back.

"Kids, get out of here!" I screamed and they fled from us as fast as their little legs would carry them. I grinned at Creed who still had the blade in his stomach.

"You underestimated me, Creed," I stated with a grin. He laughed from where he stood and my smiled faded as quickly as it had appeared, "No, no, no, no..."

He reached around and pulled the blade out of his body and tossed it near its partner. He was still standing, he was still alive and he was healed.

"No, no, no, no, no, no-" I kept repeating like an idiot as Creed stepped towards me, "It must've pierced your vital organs!"

"You underestimated me, Demon," He quipped as he was right in front of me.

"I will nev-" I opened my mouth as blood spewed like a fountain out of it. My eyes were wide and my skin was deathly pale. The pain was so intense that the inky blackness of unconsciousness crept up faster than ever.

Creed pulled his sword out of me and I crumpled to the cold, hard ground. I couldn't even fathom Train's reaction to this. I couldn't believe I would never kiss him again, never hold him.

I did, however, want to say something to Creed, "Don't-Don't hurt him...please..." I wheezed and Creed grinned evilly and I felt tears slip out my eyes, "Please,"

But that's it. That's when it just happened. It was all over. I was so cold. There was nothing left for me. So, I just...I just died... 

* * *

><p>I bolted upright and then yelled in pain as I gripped my stomach. It took a while of me writhing in agony before I could calm down. I looked up from where I was laid. I was obviously in a bed, a soft bed, a nice bed. I turned my head to look at the rest of the room. It was similar to a log cabin. It had a bed, a wooden chair and a table which was on top of a tacky old rug. Trees were visible outside the window so I assumed that we weren't in the city anymore. The light from said window danced across my face as the trees blocked off little chunks of it.<p>

I heard footsteps, but I didn't dare move again. Instead I just waited. Someone opened the door to my room and I tensed which caused me to whine painfully.

"Hey, relax," Sven's familiar voice said as he went to keep me down, "You're in really bad shape, I'm surprised you didn't die on that pier let alone survive the fire!"

"W-what fire?" I asked and realised that I was seriously thirsty. Although, my welfare could wait, Train's and Saya's couldn't.

"Yeah, a huge oil tanker exploded," Sven told me and I tried to recall anything after I 'died'. I pulled up blanks.

"What about the kids?" I said softly and Sven shook his head with a smile.

"They're fine," He replied, "A little burnt and bruised, but that's it,"

"Thank God," Then Train popped into my head followed by Saya, "Was there anyone else with me?"

"Yeah, Black Cat," Sven answered and I sighed with relief, but my heart caught anyway.

"Anyone else?" I queried and Sven shook his head. I felt my world spiral and then the tears slipped out again. Sven stumbled over his words and tried to comfort me, but it was done.

I failed. I failed Train. I failed Saya. I failed!

"Is he okay?" I murmured to Sven and he grinned. I took that as a good sign and just mentally thanked every religious deity ever known to humanity.

"He's been up for about a day now," Sven explained, "He was wounded, but they were survivable, unlike yours. He constantly asked after you and I told him that you were a diehard person," He chuckled.

"Could you bring him in here?" I looked up to Sven and he nodded. He motioned for someone to come in and I noticed long blonde hair, "Eve?"

"Yes?" Her soft voice responded and I was glad that she was alive and well. I shook my head softly. Sven was too nice for his own good.

"Eve, could you get Black Cat and bring him here?" Sven turned on his charm. I'm guessing Eve and Train weren't the best of friends. Eve stalked off and moments alter I heard loud footfalls.

I motioned for Sven to give us some privacy as Train burst into the room. He just looked at me, his eyes unbelieving. Sven quickly slipped out and shut the door.

"Hazel?" Train whispered and I smiled as tears fell from my eyes again. Train was by my side and I grabbed on to him even though the pain was unbearable. I cried into his shoulder while he gently smoothed my hair. My stomach screamed with pain, but I thrust it out of my mind as I held on to Train.

"Saya?" I asked him and he shook his head sadly. I pulled away from him and flopped back on to the bed. I took a few sharp breaths and then slammed my fist down on the bed.

"I failed! I failed, I failed!" I screamed and Train hugged me carefully, "I'm so sorry, Train, I couldn't protect her! Creed was so strong...He healed every inflicted wound in his body, he bested every attack I had...Saya..." I rambled and eventually the rambling turned into non-sense sounds.

"I thought you were dead, I saw you curled up, still and bleeding," Train said and I took a few more quick breaths to try and quiet my sobs, "Creed bested me too, but I fought with such rage and anger, I had to kill him for killing you,"

"I'm sorry," I mewled and he pressed his lips to mine ever so gently. I moved my lips across his and when we broke apart I felt even worse.

"I'm never letting you out of my sight again," Train said as he placed soft, feverish kissed along my neck and jawline.

"Train, I haven't been totally honest with you," I confessed and his kisses stopped, "It's time I told you the truth, but promise me one thing, please,"

"What?" He asked, his body still over mine possessively.

"Don't leave me," I begged, "You can hate me, but just don't leave me," He nodded his answer and I let out a chocked sob before starting.

"I'll start explain from after the night of Lib Tyrant's murder," I began to explain everything that happened to me, everything about me, my alignment with Chronos, everything.

But while I did it I thought about something. Saya thought Train was making a good choice by choosing me...

Saya was wrong...

He'll never forgive me...

I will no longer be able to break the barriers... 

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, did it suck? I thought it was okay, did you? Review please! Love JenovaWolfen!<strong>


End file.
